Into the Darkness
by ShamrockCon
Summary: Based on the Dark Series by Christine Feehan. Eranites is a Carpathian visiting America when he is bitten by a snake. How can he find his lifemate when he is blind? And if he does, how will he protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction. I wanted to write one based on Sunshine, but it wasn't allowed! This fan fiction is based on the Carpathian/Dark Series, by Christine Feehan, and all original characters (i.e. Gregori, Mikhail, etc.) belong to her. All ideas related to the Carpathians and their world belong to her as well. The beginning chapters may be a little boring for some people, but as I intend this to be a long story,I need to set up. Characters that belong to me will be noted at the beginning of each chapter for clarity. Please read and review!

Chapter One

AN: New Characters : These characters belong to me: Eranites, Arianna, Bethany, Aristes, Hadriel. All other characters belong to Christine Feehan.

Pronunciation: This is my intended pronunciation of names:

Eranites: (ehr- uh-NIGH-tees)

Arianna (ehr-ree-AHN-uh)

Bethany: Obvious!

Aristes: (uh-RIZ-tees)

Hadriel (HA-dray-ell)

Hope that was helpful!

Now for the story...

Hospitals are strange places. There, while the mortally wounded are healed, and serious surgeries performed, people who would ordinarily never meet, do meet. Their loved ones might be seeing the same doctor, or maybe they have adjacent hospital beds. Grief brings people together. But it was mostly a small, unimportant thing that caused Eranites and the twins to meet.

As Eranites exited the sterile emergency room, and entered the only slightly less sterile waiting room, he saw none of the hospital-white walls, the ancient magazines, or the stiff, economically priced, "wood-like" chairs. He in fact, saw nothing, something that disoriented him, to put it mildly. He was blind, and being pushed in a wheelchair by his pale and worried mother, followed closely by his imposing, but no less worried, father.

His normally extraordinary mental capabilities weren't functioning; he was essentially a normal human. He had no telepathy, and he had tried teleportation and shape shifting after the snake had bitten him. He grimaced, remembering the pain and shock of the bite.

He and his parents had been on an evening hike in the hills, when from out of nowhere, a snake had struck quickly and violently. Pain hadlanced through his leg, as he stumbled and fell, his body nearly paralyzed. His vision hadbecome blurrier with every minute, until his world was only sound and solid shadow. If he had been human, he would have died. But his extraordinary Carpathian body had withstood the onslaught, if only barely. His parents had immediately teleported to the nearest hospital, where he had been sent straight to the emergency room.They hadwiped all memories of strange DNA and other such medical anomalies from the doctors' minds.

In the wheelchair, Eranites presented a calm façade. Though he should've been crying, screaming, or tearing his hair out, he simply sat and thought. Most people would attribute it to shock, but Eranites knew why he felt no emotion. His world was gray, as it had been even before he hadlost his sight. He felt nothing, and felt for no one other than his family. The beast that lived inside was strong, and his pleasure in killing was growing. Soon he would turn, or seek eternal rest.

His parents however, were devastated. As a blind Carpathian, he could not hunt vampires, or find his life mate to continue their species. There were already too few of their race. They knew that this tragedy might cause Eranites to seek the sun and end his pain forever. They silently conveyed their thoughts to each other.

_He will never see again? Are you sure? _Hadriel asked.

_The doctor said he is lucky he can walk. _Aristes replied.

_So we have lost another. _

_Yes, I'm afraid it seems so. _

_Do we return to the Mountains? _

_No, let's not tell Eranites that he is blind for life. Maybe the doctor is wrong…Let us stay here in America and visit as we intended. Eranites need not know that anything is wrong. _

_Are you sure that is wise? He may never recover. _

_Something inside me says he will, if he makes the effort to live. _

_You have a point. Though that is a big if. _

_I know. Have hope love. _

They broke contact and gazed down at their son, who seemed to fill the wheelchair and overflow it. It was unfair, and they both knew it. Those who are the youngest, strongest, and most able, often are struck down. Eranites was their hope for the future. He was the strongest of them all, with the best mind and body. One day, he would have been prince of their people.

Eranites knew all this. He knew he was his peoples' hope, knew he was now a useless burden to his parents. If only he could find his lifemate, a woman who was his light and could heal him like no one elsecould. Every Carpathian male spent his existence looking for his lifemate, to calm the beast within him and give color and emotion to his life, things that most had lost long ago. Eranites also knew that being blind, his chances of finding his mate were one million to one. He shook his head bitterly. As soon as I am alone, he thought, I seek the fire. Then he heard the girl's scream.

AN: Review! And when you do, tell me what you think about mature content later on!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: New characters that belong to me:Timothy Aramis. All other characters and related Carpathian ideas belong to Christine Feehan. The Bible reference here was for informational purposes only. I was actually looking in the dictionary list of Biblical names and found Eranites, which appealed to me. I am not promoting religion through this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up!

The screams grew closer and Eranites was able to discern what she was saying.

"But Ari, it hurts! I can't believe I broke another one! We have to go in here, or I might diieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Her voice was shrill and sounded like a young child whining to her mother.

"Shhh Beth, it's just a nail, everything will be fine, don't worry. We'll go see a doctor if that's what you want." This girl's voice was smooth and calming, like cool water or velvet.

"I told you, I already broke two this week! My hands are ruined!" the voices grew closer and Eranites could tell that the whiney girl must be Beth and the calm one, Ari. Apparently, Beth had broken a nail and was overreacting.

Eranites heard footsteps and felt the girls' presence near him. They were walking into the clinic that he had just left. Suddenly, with a shock, he was angry, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He stiffened and sat up straighter in his chair; one of these girls was his lifemate.

"What's wrong son?" His mother had seen his reaction and was worried that it might have been a reaction to the bite.

"I have found her mother. My lifemate."

"Oh Eranites how wonderful! Who is she?"

He realized he didn't know. Blind as he was, he couldn't tell which person in the vincity was his lifemate. He shook his head bitterly.

"I cannot tell mother. I heard those two girls and suddenly I knew, but how can I ever truly know and be with her. I am but half a man."

"Oh son…" She trailed off. "Don't worry, your father and I will see that you find her."

Eranites nodded his head, a dark expression painting his handsome features. He felt helpless, not even able to find his lifemate. He was a burden and a cripple.

Ari sighed, but tried to be patient with her twin.

"I know it hurts Beth, but really, it's just a nail and it will grow back."

"But what will guys think of my hands? They're so ugly now!" Beth stared critically at her hands and made a face. The girls were walking from Arianna's car to the clinic. Beth had broken her nail when she had closed the car door on it. She was extremely distraught.

Ari sighed again. Serves her right for having such ridiculously long nails, she thought. The doctor wouldn't be happy to see her. Every month, Beth had a few unimportant visits, for various reasons, and the only reason the doctor saw her was that Timothy Aramis, the twins' father was such a bank.

Ari glanced at her watch and groaned; she was supposed to be at the shelter by now. Just because the girls didn't have to work, didn't mean that they shouldn't; that was Ari's opinion. She volunteered three days a week at the homeless shelter and spent the rest of her week as an amateur novelist. She had yet to get anything published, but she had just sent her latest work off to her agent.

"Beth do you think could go in here by yourself and I could come pick you up in town later?"

"Well…ok, but don't forget, I have to get my car from the shop in two hours."

"Yeah I know. I have to go to the shelter to help with dinner. I'll pick you up in front of the movie theater around seven ok?"

"Ok"

Beth and Ari were almost at the clinic doors, and Ari was turning to leave, when a woman said,

"Oh your sister, is she alright?"

Ari grinned and opened her mouth to reply, but Beth slid in front of her, always eager to talk about herself.

As Beth prattled about how awful it was that she had broken **another **nail, Ari studied the woman and her family. The woman was petite and slim, with short black hair and fiery brown eyes. She emanated power and strength, as did the imposing man standing behind her. He had dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes than his wife. "Why are they here?" she mused. They look perfectly healthy… Then she noticed the man in the wheelchair. She gasped. He was sinfully gorgeous. Even in a wheelchair, no one would call him frail. His thick chestnut locks waved over muscled shoulders. His strong jaw and straight nose were clean cut and smooth. His hands were beautifully long fingered and graceful as he brushed hair out of his eyes. Oh and his eyes! How beautiful! Arianna could tell he was blind, but even unseeing; his eyes were a gorgeous golden color with bronze flecks. They reminded her of her favorite stone, tiger's eye.

"Oh I am so rude! I haven't introduced us yet!" The woman interrupted Beth. Probably trying to save herself thought Ari wryly.

"I am Aristes, this is my husband Hadriel and our son Eranites. A snake bite has left him blind."

"Oh how sad" Ari murmured as she shook Aristes and Hadriel's hands, introducing herself. After doing likewise, Beth slid over to Eranites.

"Oh Eranites, what a beautiful name!" she gushed.

"Yes it's an ancient name from the Bible. It was a clan of people descended from Ephraim." Aristes explained. She watched, amused, as the louder girl, Beth, fawned over Eranites, who didn't speak. She also watched as the quieter girl, Arianna, cringed in silence at Beth's flirting. Yes her son was handsome, that Aristes knew. Even so, Beth was taking an extraordinary interest in him. Maybe **she** was his lifemate…

"Oh you know, I have a nursing degree, so if you ever need me to help take care of Eranites, I can." Arianna groaned inwardly at Beth's lie. What was she getting herself into now? Ari sent a subtle mind push to make her quit it.

Eranites sat up straight and alert. He had felt Ari's mind push, even though he didn't know it was from her. One of these girls had mental power.

Aristes and Hadriel felt it too. They also did not know who it had come from, but knew what it meant.

_One of these girls is his lifemate. It is proved by the fact that one has mental power._ Aristes focused her comment to Hadriel.

_I know, and we must take action. _

_Don't worry I have a plan. _Aristes sent an evil smile to Hadriel.

_I trust you love _he managed through his laughter.

"Oh Beth, that's so kind of you!" Aristes gushed believably. Ari's mind push had made Beth hesitate, but it was too late now.

"Actually, we were looking for someone who would take care of him while we went camping. He hates camping you know."

"Oh I would love to! He could stay at our house. It's big enough for him to have his own suite."

_What do you think son? _

_I'm not a bloody invalid mother! _

_I know darling, I'm just trying to help. _

_Thanks, but I'll handle it from here. I don't need my lifemate thinking that I am weak. _

_Well maybe you should first show her that you can talk _Aristes said sweetly.

_Yes mother! _

"Actually, that sounds wonderful." Eranites spoke for the first time. Ari shivered. His voice was like his eyes, all smooth and golden honey, but with sparks that seemed to prickle her delightfully. He took Beth's hand that had been resting on the wheelchair and kissed it. Ari turned away, sickened, and dug in her purse for something to write with.

"Here's our address," she said, handing a piece of paper to Aristes. "You can bring him by around eight."

"Oh this is so nice of you! Of course we will pay you for this."

"Oh no! I wouldn't dream of accepting payment for this. It's my pleasure!" Beth said. Ari groaned. Beth would not be doing any of the work to take care of this guest, so of course it was **her** pleasure.

"Well, we will see you around eight then. Again, thank you." Ari and Beth turned to go, and with one last look at the wildly handsome Eranites, Ari shook her head and strode away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: Sorry about not updating for so long, but I was on vacation, and I haven't had much time to work on the story. I'm working on chapter four, but I am starting school again soon, and I won't have a lot of time to type it up. But never fear. I won't stop! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters stated in previous chapters belong to me. All other Carpathian ideas and characters belong to Christine Feehan. In following chapters, when I write "disclaimer," this is the disclaimer that you should understand is there, but I won't type it out.

---------------------------------------------------------------

As she waited for someone to answer the door, Aristes stared up at the giant mansion.

_It's huge son! But beautiful _she added.

_I hope they have a lightproof room_ he worried.

_Oh I'm sure it will be fine! If anything, you can sleep in the basement. Do you have the extra blood I gave you?_

_For the third time; yes!_

_Sorry. Oh I just wish you could see this place! It has three stories with beautiful windows. There's Victorian-style molding and the colors are so bright!_

_And now that I can finally see them, I can't! Rub it in mother!_

_Stop moping! You will be fine. You will find your lifemate and live happily ever after._

As she said this, the door opened and Arianna beamed at them.

"Sorry. It took me awhile to get to the door. But please come in."

She stepped aside as Aristes moved to wheel her son in.

"I'll do it myself." Eranites spoke. Ari trembled at his velvet voice and simply nodded. It was all she could do. His rich tones caused heat to feather over her skin and her heart to beat wildly.

"Help him in dear would you? I want to put this chair in the car and get his bags."

"Uhh sure." Ari didn't know what it would be like to touch this god, but she was eager to find out.

But before she could take his arm, Beth appeared.

"Oh Eranites, you're here! Here, give me your arm. I'll help you up to the room that I prepared for you."

Ari trembled again, but this time with fury. How dare Beth take credit for the room, she, Arianna, had labored to make perfect!

Ari glared at Beth's retreating back as she flirted outrageously with the handsome Eranites. Then she sighed. Just let it go. Beth is the one all the boys like. She's blonde curvy, and taller than me. She wants him and he probably wants her too. Maybe I should have put condoms in his room? She grinned.

"Arianna dear, I appreciate this so much." Aristes read Ari's distress in her mind. She definitely hoped that Arianna was her son's lifemate, but the girl seemed so willing to let him go. On the other hand, that other girl was hanging all over him.

"I don't want to be a burden, but you will find that Eranites has…special needs. He will be mostly nocturnal, and will need a lightproof room. He will also need to drink the medicine I brought him, and probably won't each much food."

"Sure. We'll take good care of him. Don't worry." Ari smiled.

"Well, I guess we're all done. He has the phone number of the campground where Hadriel and I are staying. We will be seeing the sights and traveling close by. Good-bye and thank you."

Aristes hugged Ari and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Aristes grinned at she and Hadriel's good luck. How fortunate that their son find his lifemate before he was doomed to the unforgiving task of being leader of the Carpathian people. And he would be soon. Mikhail and his lifemate had decided together that they wanted something else for the rest of their lives. And Mikhail had earned it. His many centuries of leadership had granted him a respite. He and Raven planned to travel, while still doing their duty by trying to discover others of their race. And Eranites was ready to lead their people. If only the accident hadn't happened. But Aristes was sure that his lifemate would heal him, just as she was sure that the snakebite was not an accident. A normal snake couldn't have bitten a Carpathian like that.

_I know darling. It was no regular snake. We must look into this. _Hadriel spoke in her mind.

_What if someone is trying to kill him? _

_We can take care of it until he is able. And he WILL be able to soon. I have faith in the healing powers of lifemates. And I speak from experience. _He sent her a loving caress. _Now come back to the house, and enjoy the rest of the vacation we meant to spend with Eranites._

Aristes smiled and got into the car.

_Oh I think I can make it plenty enjoyable. _She sent him a kiss and started the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs, Eranites examined his room as Beth hovered close to him. Though of course he couldn't see anything, he quested with his mind and found the room's single window could easily be boarded up. Eranites could also sense the general shapes of the three doors, the dresser, bed, and Beth. He could tell the room was large and that Beth was almost touching him.

"So Eranites" she purred. "What do you want to do? Do you play poker?" While he was in fact an excellent poker player, Eranites had other things on his mind.

"This is what I want to do." He growled as he grabbed her and crushed her body to his. Only one way to find out, he thought. A little more gently, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

AN: Ok, so if anyone has any questions just email me, and don't forget to review!

Also, I know that Aristes says they are staying at a campground but later Hadriel says house. Obviously, Aristes makes up the campground story so that Eranites can be with Ari and Beth. And the vacation they take is just to give their son a break before he must assume his duties as Prince; something he doesn't know is soon to occur.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow, I've been horrible and haven't updated in forever. But at least I've written a lot out. I have a few more chapters already written. I hate typing :). So, I apologize to everyone and I will try to stay more on top of things.

Disclaimer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Ari leaned against the front door and sighed. Beth just had to steal the handsomest man in her life right now didn't she? Well actually, the only man inn her life, and the first one in a long time. That's not to say that she hadn't had relationships; oh she had. But she hadn't felt anything even remotely close to desire in many years. And certainly nothing like the feelings that coursed through her when she looked at Eranites and imagined his strong fingers on her skin and his full lips drinking of her own. She shivered and shook herself out of it. She had to work to do to take care of this new houseguest, and the first thing to do was to make sure he was a comfortable as possible.

Ari grasped his two bags and heaved, delighted to find that they were comfortably weighty. I can actually make it up the stairs with them she thought. She trudged up to the second floor and made her way to the guest suite next to her rooms, where Eranites was staying. As she approached the open door, she heard no voices. Odd, she thought, they're awfully quiet. She pushed the door open farther with her toe, and caught a nice view of Eranites and Beth wrapped in each other's arms, kissing passionately. She threw the bags down in disgust and strode down the hall to her own room. She flopped down on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. _Just couldn't wait to get right down to it could they?_ Jealousy stung her like an angry wasp. _Well at least I'll know if anything else happens, since I'm right next-door, _she thought bitterly and humorlessly. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and curled under the covers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eranites heard the thump when Ari slammed the bags down and heard a sharp cry of anguish from her mind. He inwardly groaned and broke from the kiss. Beth looked up, eyes shining with passion. She pressed herself to him and he looked away. Disgusting. She shouldn't press herself so willingly against him. But then again, he shouldn't have grabbed her and kissed her. They were both to blame. He looked back down at her.

"That was rude. I am sorry. But I am looking for my lifemate and you are not the one. It would be best if we keep separate." Before I vomit, he added silently. The touch of anyone other than his lifemate was repellent to him. He gently pushed her from his room before she could say a word. He shut the door and leaned against it. What a predicament he was in. Now that Arianna had seen them kissing, matters would be complicated. Wooing her would be a much slower process. But he had faith in his abilities and the powerful attraction between lifemates. He fumbled his way to his bed and almost fell. He growled. Of course his blindness wasn't going to make anything any easier. He flopped grumpily on his bead and began to plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arianna sighed and sat up. Midnight. She had been unsuccessfully trying to sleep since she had woken up at 11:30. It was useless. Beth's actions were playing and rewinding and playing again in her head. She grimaced and stood up. She shivered and reached for her robe. The fuzzy warmth enveloped her like a cloud. She huddled up on the couch in the sitting room between bedrooms and reached for her notebook. _Eranites is right next to this room, probably sleeping deeply, _she thought. _I bet he looks like Eros when he's asleep ._She smiled and let herself wonder how he slept, with or without clothes on, on his back or on his side. I bet that slut is in his bed with him. They're probably exhausted after what they just did. She crumpled onto the armrest and didn't even notice her tears until it was too late. She wet her robe with the saltwater as she sobbed silently.

A soft knock sounded on her door.

"May I come in?" Eranites was hesitant. Ari sat up and quickly wiped her face.

"Yes." Her voice caught in her throat. Here he was, the man she had been crying over. Was that what she had been doing? She was more inclined to think that she was wallowing in self-pity.

Eranites opened the door and she gulped. He stood there, resplendent, shirt unbuttoned, hair tousled, barefoot. His skin gleamed in the moonlight coming through her windows. His muscles were well defined and his skin smooth. He stood in her doorway looking magnificently rumpled, and she knew deep down that Beth has not shared his bed tonight. She realized she wasn't breathing, that her heart was doing something it wasn't supposed to be doing. Absently, she wondered if she had died and gone to heaven. He took one stride forward, muscles bunching in all of his limbs. She let her breath out in a whoosh and blushed.

"May I join you?"

"By all means." She stared as he prowled forward. She almost gasped as her realized that he was coming straight for the couch and for her. She scooted over into the corner of the couch before he sat on her. How odd that he should know exactly where he was going…he seemed like a man who had been blind for his whole life. He didn't fumble and his eyes were piercing gold, not unfocused.

He grinned. She felt wings in her stomach.

"I won't bite you know." Or I'll try very hard not to, Eranites silently added. Her scent and presence were driving him mad. How did he not notice this before?

AN: I know you guys probably have some questions! I will answer any questions I get in my next chapter...hopefully coming very soon! Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: I'm almost caught up in my typing, but I keep writing more. Hehe. Enjoy guys.

"I won't bite you know." Or I'll try very hard not to, Eranites silently added. Her scent and presence were driving him mad. How did he not notice this before?

Arianna smiled sheepishly and moved closer.

"Sorry."

"No, no, quite alright. I can't think you enough for taking me in. Even cripples need homes." He paused. " I am sorry. That was not called for."

"You're right though. I couldn't stand to be in your position right now. But it's not the end of the world. There are plenty of things you can do. And in any case, this probably isn't permanent."

He raised his eyebrows. "According to…"

"Dr. Arianna. Now stop being so pessimistic. Chin up!" Eranites laughed. It enveloped her like a cloud and cradled her in its arms.

"How come such a happy young woman as yourself is sitting up late and crying?"

"I-I wasn't crying."

"Oh? Then the sobs I heard were from…"

"OK. I was sobbing a bit, but it was for one of the characters in my book." Ari thought fast.

" Book you are reading or writing?"

"Writing."

"Oh?" Eranites looked truly interested. " My interest is piqued. What is it about?"

" Well, most people think it's silly. It's a romance novel. I don't usually write them, but they're so much fun and I need to branch out."

"Well there's room for romance in everyone's life. Don't you agree?" Arianna's heart fluttered at his words.

"Y-Yes. Of course. I mean, it's really only in the beginning stages and it's not fully developed because my characters are pretty weak which is I guess in part due to my lack of imagination and experience in---" She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her blabbering.

Eranites grinned broadly. He looked even more handsome than before. His white teeth gleamed strongly as his sensuous lips parted. Arianna had an almost unbearable urge to jump on him and kiss him within an inch of his life.

" Well Arianna." Her skin tingled at hearing her name in his rich voice. " Why is your character so sad?"

" Well see…she just met this extraordinary guy, and she's totally in love with him. But her sister likes him too and he doesn't even notice that my character likes him. And he's perfect for her too; funny, handsome, caring, and--." She stopped short, choking back a sob. And sitting right across from me on the couch she added to her story in her mind. She hated for Eranites to see her like this. But he couldn't really see at all. So she let tears run down her cheeks as she sank back down onto the armrest, oblivious to Eranites moving closer.

She gasped as his strong arms enveloped her. Her whole body felt alive and singing. He was warm, and strong, and so very masculine. She exhilarated in the feel of his power. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms more fully around her.

"And I'll bet that all she wanted him to do was hold her and tell her that he thought she was beautiful." Arianna trembled. Eranites' words rang with truth in her head. Surely he couldn't have seen that her character was actually she?

"Everyone is meant for someone Ari, and please hurry up and write a happy ending so I don't find you crying anymore."

Eranites turned and strode unswervingly for the door. As her left, Ari delved into his mind. She felt so many emotions there. There was supreme joy at something… called a lifemate? She didn't know. She felt his black despair at sightlessness, the need for revenge, determination, but most of all overwhelming love. Suddenly these emotions were drowning her and she pulled out quickly, and thought she heard a decidedly masculine laugh come from next door.

She shook her head and headed for her mattress; she would figure this out in the morning.

AN: I'll update soon! Things are gonna get interesting… Please review!


End file.
